warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larksong (AVoS)
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Larkkit Larkpaw Larksong |familyt=Mother: Father: Sisters: Foster Sisters: |familyl=Lilyheart Snowbush Leafshade, Honeyfur Twigpaw, Violetpaw |mentor=Rosepetal |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow}} Larksong is a black tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Before Alderpaw leaves to go on his quest, Larkkit and his siblings are seen playing around Daisy and Lilyheart's paws. :After returning from the journey, Alderpaw enters the nursery, and Lilyheart tells him to be careful about where he puts his paws. He looks down and notes why, as her three kits, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit were play-fighting with each other on the floor of the den. :Larkkit is seen with his littermates, and Twigkit asks what an apprentice is. He explains to her that it's when a cat is six moons old, and gets a mentor in order to learn how to become a warrior. :When Alderpaw and Sparkpaw take Twigkit and Violetkit to the Gathering, Sparkpaw reassures the nervous kits that they'll have a lot to tell Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit when they get home. Thunder and Shadow :Leafpool mentions that Larkkit and his siblings are too boisterous for their foster sister Twigkit. Larkkit is first seen with Leafkit deciding where they want to sleep when they're apprentices. Later on, the kits clamber over a fallen beech. Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den over a cough, since Lilyheart is too busy with Leafkit and Larkkit to do otherwise. Honeykit soon mentions that she shared a rabbit with Larkkit and Leafkit, which might have caused her bellyache. Twigkit tells Honeykit that Larkkit and Leafkit are going to explore some ferns and are waiting for for Honeykit to hurry up. Later on, Larkkit and his littermates doze beside their mother outside the nursery. :Larkkit and Leafkit invent battle moves in the clearing. Twigkit decides to leave camp and bring back catmint to impress her Clanmates. She imagines Larkkit, Honeykit and Leafkit will be amazed. She falls into the lake instead though, and the three littermates constantly tease her because of it. They tease her like they tease each other, but don’t mean any harm. Later on, Larkpaw becomes an apprentice with his mentor being Rosepetal. Twigpaw also becomes an apprentice and thinks that she wants to become as good as Larkpaw. They have been learning battle moves while Twigpaw has been hunting, due to the other apprentices being good hunters already. However, they were apprenticed when it was heavily snowing and prey was scarce. :On the way to the Gathering, Leafpaw and Larkpaw jostle near the tree-bridge. Rosepetal nudges them so Honeypaw could go first, and the tom teases that Honeypaw is afraid of the water. On the island, Larkpaw and his siblings race into the clearing. Leafpaw calls out to Nightpaw and Breezepaw, greeting them with a purr while her littermates follow. One night later on, Leafpool calls to Alderpaw. Larkpaw shifts around in his nest with a grunt, but doesn’t wake up. When a ShadowClan patrol comes to ThunderClan camp, Larkpaw and his siblings whisper excitedly to each other near the fresh-kill pile. Shattered Sky :Before the battle against the Kin, Twigpaw observes Larksong and his littermates, who are ready for their first battle as true warriors of ThunderClan. :When arguments break out within ThunderClan after Alderheart tells them about a vision, Larksong and Hollytuft exchange looks of doubt. Trivia *Larksong has WindClan blood through Windflight, kittypet blood through Princess, and SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lilyheart: Father: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog Sisters: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Foster Sisters: :Twigpaw: :Violetpaw: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Princess: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Mocha:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Squirrelwhisker:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Uncles: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Great-Great-Uncles: :Firestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified kits: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Plumkit: :Eaglekit: :Stemkit: :Shellkit: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Unnamed kit: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two unnamed kits: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Lerchenjungesru:Жаворонникfr:Larksong (SS)fi:Larksongnl:Donskit (DC) Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters